What He Never Noticed
by Am Sadi
Summary: Timmy, meets a person online when he's fifteen, and begins to wonder if he knows her. Turns out the person he had been talking to was, Tootie. Now a teen, he can appreciate a girl liking him. After losing his fairies, he notices something is missing in his life, has become shut in. Will he be able to do anything about it, now that he has started liking her? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Fans and Readers,

I wanted to thank those of you who are fans of my other series' who are reading this one. I want to thank you all for giving me a reason to release some of this stuff in my mind. Without you guys and gals, well I would have never posted anything after my first Chapter for 'In The End' I wouldn't have five published fictions that I've received a lot of reviews about, and even more PM's about. I wouldn't be about to update seven more chapters, for various fictions. Nor would I be about to write this one. Again, without you, the readers, my stories would mean nothing.

Am Sadi, The Sadist.

-Secondary summery: Timmy, had finally given up on getting Trixie to notice him

(Timmy PoV)

Another... humiliating rejection, Timmy thought. Couldn't girls just be nicer about telling him they were not interested? Then again he never really gave up on Trixie, the more she rejected him, the more he wanted to try to get her to notice him for what he was wroth. Honestly he'd lost count of the years that he'd tried. With that thought... he decided that it was time... truly time to just drop it with her. He was fifteen now, he shouldn't still be chasing a girl he'd had a crush on since elementary school. It was time for a change, too bad he couldn't think of anything. So like most times he just sat in front of his computer, most of his friends existed there. Chester and AJ, had come to the conclusion that the reason they were not very popular was due to them hanging around him. Well since they had stopped hanging around him, nothing really went right for them. Obviously they were wrong, he thought. When they came back to try and be his friend again, he just laughed... That wasn't really what he was feeling, he felt embarrassed for them, and for the first time he decided they were not worth having around. But what he didn't know, is that he did need them around... they helped fill the hours in a day... Ever sine he got older, something had been missing. Just this odd feeling in the back of his mind that told him something was missing. He didn't noticed it too much when he was around his friends. But when he was alone... that was when he really noticed something was missing from his life, something that made him happy. A beeping sound came from the computer speakers, it was a IM from one of his 'real' friends.

MysticFae: Hey how are you today?

Tormented: Just another day really. -shrugs-

MysticFae: What's wrong Tor?

Tormented: I finally decided that Trixie is nothing but a snob, she humiliated me today.

MysticFae: Yeah I heard.

Tormented: How did you hear?

MysticFae: Well...

He'd been talking to this girl for a while on the computer. This wasn't the first time that something like this had happened. He would say something, and she would comment on it, with some kind of detail he didn't say. Or say things like she heard about something... When he had asked, she just said she meant something like it meant she understood or something. But the only way that she would know about this, is if she went to his school... this time he was not going to let her just change the subject, he wanted to know. If nothing else maybe he'd be able to hang out with her. They both seemed to have a lot in common, they liked the same online stories, and games. A lot really.

Tormented: Mystic, do you go to my school?

MysticFae: Well... yeah I go to your school.

Tormented: So do I know you?

MysticFae: Kinda.

Tormented: Who?

MysticFae: Well... I don't know if I should say, you might get mad.

Tormented: If I already know you, how could knowing who you were really change anything? We are friends right?

MysticFae: Yeah... I guess. But... I don't know Timmy.

This was the first time that Mystic had ever called him Timmy, and he had never told her his name. He usually always stayed with his pseudonym, he was always very very careful about that. Once he had used his real name, and his nightmare of a babysitter Vicki had used him for a cheap laugh. He learned his lesson to keep his life, and his online life as separate as he could. Several minutes had gone by.

MysticFae: Are you still there?

MysticFae: Look okay... um first try to guess.

MysticFae: You like guessing games!

MysticFae: Remember? Three chances.

Tormented: Fine.

MysticFae: Then if you don't guess I'll tell you.

Tormented: Veronica?

MysticFae: Eww God no.

Tormented: I don't know many girls. And I know you're not Trixie... because well that would be cruel if you were.

MysticFae: Nope not that prig. One more guess.

Tormented: I have two left, I didn't guess Trixie, I said I knew you weren't her.

MysticFae: See, told you, you'd like guessing.

Tormented: Whatever... The only other girl, I remember knowing is Tootie,

Tormented: but we never had much in common so we hardly hung out,

Tormented: unless she was with her evil sister.

MysticFae: That's the only reason you never hung around with her?

Tormented: -shrugs- Well that and she was always a bit... well...

MysticFae: Well?

Tormented: She was very hyper and well really obsessed with me. Anyways who are you?

MysticFae: Not telling...

Timmy stood up from his desk, why did she have to be so aggravating? He paced around his room. She knew he had a rough day... then again when didn't he have a rough day? She had always been there when he had a issue, and listened. She never complained about anything, at least not to him. Why couldn't he just let her have this one secret? Because it was driving him insane. There was someone at his school that was just like him, that felt the same way about movies, and games, and stories. Why couldn't she tell him who she was? Then they both could have someone to talk to. She said she didn't have any friends, and wished she had friends. And well he wanted to have better friends then the ones that turned their back on him, then ran back to him with their tail's between their legs. He went back to his computer, and read what he had missed.

MysticFae: Timmy are you there?

MysticFae: I'm sorry, I'm just afraid if I tell you, then you won't talk to me,

MysticFae: Even on here... you're like my only friend.

MysticFae: Come on Timmy, I know you're there.

MysticFae: You never leave your computer without saying something at least.

MysticFae: Fine I'll tell you... just don't be mad.

Tormented: Okay tell me.

MysticFae: Tootie.

Tormented: No really.

MysticFae: Really I'm Tootie.

MysticFae: You kissed me for my birthday once, and told me never to tell anyone.

Tormented: ...

He just stared at his screen... either this person was Tootie, or Tootie had blabbed to someone like her sister, and Vicki was once again having a laugh at him. He couldn't believe he had started to develop feelings... it happened from time to time, when people talk online for long periods of time like they did. They didn't have anyone, their families pretty much ignored them both. And they had a lot in common. He didn't know if he could feel this way about Tootie... Not that there was anything wrong with the girl, she had seemed to have mellowed out. And wasn't as high strung. Either way, if it was Tootie, or someone messing around, he'd find out. He wouldn't get angry, just in case it wasn't someone messing with him... she was pretty much the only real friend he had as well.

MysticFae: I knew you'd stop talking to me if you found out.

Tormented: I'm here still.

MysticFae: Why?

Tormented: Cause, you're my only real friend too.

Tormented: I don't have much of a choice.

Tormented: Neither of us do really.

MysticFae: So are you mad?

Tormented: Just kinda shocked... I didn't expect to have so much in common with you.

Tormented: How long have you known I was me?

MysticFae: Well, I didn't know at first. Not until you told me about Vicki...

MysticFae: then I had a good idea who you were.

He wasn't upset, not really. Still it was a shock to find out, that you had started developing feelings for a person you used to run from. It was strange to know this person was Tootie. Whenever she made a perverted joke, that normally he would have laughed at. Or threw one back of his own, he felt awkward. Maybe it would just take some time to readjust.

Over the next few days, Tootie had mentioned that he was acting different. She hadn't changed, because well she had known all along... or at least for a while who he was. So she had already adjusted to the fact he was who he was. It kinda explained how she acted for a few days when he had told her about his evil babysitter. It's a good thing that he didn't really tell Tootie what he thought of her when she was younger. He thought she was just as sadistic as her older sister, just using different means to torture him. Now that he was older, he wouldn't mind a girl paying attention to him like that.

But he was kinda relieved that Tootie didn't approach him at school, oh he would have liked the company. It was just he still needed time to wrap his mind about it. MysticFae and Tootie in his mind were two completely different people, guess he never noticed how she had changed. He did take the time to notice that she was looking much more appealing... well opposed to someone that's ten, a lot of women are appealing. His birthday was approaching, he had debated on asking Mysti... Tootie to call him, so he could really talk with her. But he knew how she sounded, or at least he thought he did, it had been a while since he heard her talk. Her braces made it hard to understand her when she spoke. I wonder if she still has them or not...

Tormented: Hey Tootie are you there?

Fifteen long minutes later.

MysticFae: Yeah...

MysticFae: Sorry I was in the shower.

MysticFae: Whats up?

Tormented: Oh just... seeing what you were doing.

MysticFae: Ahh, nothing really.

Tormented: Hey do you still have braces?

MysticFae: Random much?

MysticFae: But no... I had them taken off two years ago...

MysticFae: You never noticed?

Tormented: We didn't talk.

Tormented: No I didn't notice... Sorry.

Tormented: While I'm being random... can I ask you something?

MysticFae: I dunno, depends.

Tormented: On.

MysticFae: If you're just gonna tell me that you didn't pay attention to me again.

Tormented: I just wanted to ask if... well my birthday is coming up.

MysticFae: I know. We've talked on the computer for a couple years, didn't I always say something?

Tormented: Yeah... that's not what I meant

Tormented: I was going to ask you to call me so we could talk.

MysticFae: Then what did you mean

MysticFae: Oh sorry, go on.

Tormented: So I could hear your voice. But since I already know it...

MysticFae: you don't want me to call... then why bring it up?

Tormented: I'm not finished.

MysticFae: Oh Sorry again -tilts head-

Tormented: Well since, you know... that... I wanted to know.

MysticFae: Know what?

Tormented: If you might want to do something on my birthday.

MysticFae: Yeah sure... um what game?

Timmy hung his head, this wasn't going to be easy. Well then again he was the one that preferred the games to real life, no wonder she'd jump to the conclusion. He took a deep breath, instead of answering her on the computer he picked up the phone and dialed her number, her mother answered and he asked for Tootie.

MysticFae: Hold on phone call.

"I know." Timmy said into the phone after she said 'hello'. It was quiet for a while, and he was worried that she might have hung up, because she might not know who it was.

"Timmy?" She sounded curious, and he received a message on his computer asking if he called.

"Yeah... When I asked if you, um wanted to do something. I... well... I didn't mean in a game." He waited for a reply, he wouldn't blame her if she said no... she told him that she didn't have a boyfriend, but maybe she did... he wasn't sure how much of what she said was true... But he was willing to trust her this once.

"You mean like... go out and do something... together right? Not like... a quest in a game... or PMing all night." Was he really that boring? Yeah he had become that boring... sadly. But she sounded excited. And a lot like she did when she was younger, though her voice was less high pitched, seemed soothing really. And she didn't talk quite as fast as she did.

"Yeah... you know like regular people. We could go have lunch, or see a movie... or sit at your... well I don't want to see Vicki, maybe my house and watch a movie if you don't want to go in public," he added the last because he wasn't sure if she wanted to be seen with him or not. And he was far passed assuming things from females.

"One, you are not regular, and neither am I. Two... did you just ask me out on a date Timmy?" His heart jumped in his throat, did he just ask her out on a date? Go out to lunch or the movies... yeah you did, great idiot. You just wanted to spend time with someone and you go and ask her out on a date. How desperate are you? "I was teasing Timmy."

"No... I was asking you out on a... date." What are you saying, what did we just talk about? Whats the point in having me, if your not going to listen, his mind ranted. "And it doesn't have to be on my birthday... I'm free tomorrow." His mind mentally threw it's hands up in surrender.

"Oh..." he heard muffled squealing in the background. He wasn't entirely sure if that was good or bad... but he waited anyways. "Yeah, yeah... um sure yeah... Uh... where?"

"Well..." Well well well, look who's come crawling back, his mind said as he tried to think of where to go. "You pick."

"Well how about we just... you know go to the mall and have lunch. We could go see a movie after if you still wanted to... I know you don't like to be out long, but if you want to we could." She was starting to talk fast again. She was excited, this was a dream come true for her. He just wished he could be that excited about anything anymore.

"Sure... uh lunch and a movie. See you there at... um... whats playing anyways?" he hadn't gone to the movies in a long time, the internet was slowly killing the movies. And he wasn't sure if there was anything he'd even be interested in. Well they didn't have to go to the movies... it was still just a maybe, right? Think again lover boy, you just said 'and a movie,' his mind was more than aggravated with him, then you asked what was playing.

"Um... I don't know..." he heard her typing over the phone, obviously her mind wasn't on strike and thought fast enough to check online. Why can't you help me like that, he asked himself, and only got silence.

"Um... nothing we'd really like... wait there is one maybe... it's a horror film about zombies, you like zombies." He didn't answer, because he knew it was more than a statement, then a question. This was going to be interesting, at least it would be a movie he'd like... no awkward talking, because they'd both be watching the movie. "Speaking of zombies... if the apocalypse comes... you still want me to be with you?"

He had been half joking when he had mentioned the zombie apocalypse. Here's your freebie even though you were mean, his mind said, if you tell her that it was a joke it'll make her think you don't. Just say yes idiot.

"Yes idiot... I mean uh yes, you'd have to be a idiot to think I wouldn't." Smooth real smooth, his mind taunted.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fans and Readers,

Due to a few Reviews wishing this to continue. And several PM's I've decided I will continue with it. So enjoy.

Am Sadi, The Sadist.

(Tootie's PoV)

-  
Tormented: Well since, you know... that... I wanted to know.  
MysticFae: Know what?  
Tormented: If you might want to do something on my birthday.  
MysticFae: Yeah sure... um what game?  
-

Tootie sat in front of the screen, waiting for Timmy's answer. No this wasn't what she imagined it would be like when Timmy asked her to do something with him, knowing it was her, really her. But it was a start, at least he didn't just start ignoring her. She had been worried when she found out she had been talking to the person she had a crush on since they were in elementary school, that once he found out who she was he would just start ignoring her. She started to get worried that he changed his mind and wasn't going to tell her what game they'd be playing, when someone knocked on her door, she swiveled in her chair, facing the door before asking the person to come in. Her mother walked in, barely even looking at her. It wasn't that her mother hated her, well she didn't think so. But ever since she got turned twelve, just three years ago, she had stopped paying much attention to her so much. That was one of the first time's her sister, normally evil had ever been kind of nice to her. Telling her that it would be alright, that she wouldn't notice it after a while. But now wasn't the time to think about that, her mother held out the phone, telling her it was for her then left. She turned to the computer.

-  
MysticFae: Hold on phone call.  
-

"Hello?" She asked kind of curious about who was on the other end, she normally didn't get phone calls. She didn't even have any friends. Not any that knew her number anyways

"I know." The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it at the moment. Then it dawned on her who it was.

"Timmy?" She was very curious if this was really him she typed another message.

-  
MysticFae: Timmy is this you?  
-

"Yeah..." Her heart started beating faster... it was Timmy... what does he want? He said he wasn't going to call. "When I asked if you, um wanted to do something. I... well... I didn't mean in a game."

"You mean like..." Her mind raced, wondering what he was asking. He couldn't be really asking her... or was he? "Go out and do something... together right? Not like... a quest in a game... or PMing all night."

"Yeah... you know like regular people. We could go have lunch, or see a movie... or sit at your... well I don't want to see Vicki, maybe my house and watch a movie if you don't want to go in public," She didn't really want Vicki to end up ruining this for her... Yeah Vicki had started acting a bit nicer since their parents now ignored them both... maybe this was why Vicki was always so angry at her... Did their parents ignore Vicki, and all Vicki as was them giving her all the attention? Not now Tootie, Timmy... he just asked you out... knowing you're you... didn't he?

"One, you are not regular, and neither am I. Two..." She would play this off like it didn't make her sweat... pretend it didn't make her heart race, or make her face flush. "Did you just ask me out on a date Timmy?" She laughed to herself before continuing. "I was teasing, Timmy."

"No... I was asking you out on a... date." Her mind drew a blank... she wasn't sure what to think about this. He really asked her out on a date, yeah she'd have to wait a month, but she he really just asked her out. She'd have to wait a month, but she'd be get to go on a date with Timmy... "And it doesn't have to be on my birthday... I'm free tomorrow."

"Oh..." She pulled her pillow to her face, and let out a tiny scream of joy... it's happening. It's really happening, he asked me out... ME! Okay Tootie get it together, don't act all desperate. "Yeah, yeah... um sure yeah... Uh... where?"

"Well..." She waited, and he never said anything. He had started a couple times, but didn't seem to be able to figure it out. "You pick."

"Well how about we just..." What could they do? The park? Beach? No... um "Go to the mall and have lunch. We could go see a movie after if you still wanted to... I know you don't like to be out long, but if you want to we could."

"Sure... uh lunch and a movie. See you there at... um... whats playing anyways?" Lunch and a movie! He was willing to have lunch and a movie... Maybe she could get him to change his mind for dinner and a movie later, maybe it would be like a real date date... would he try to kiss her... No, her mind went to what she knew about the Timmy now. He wasn't that confident, nor was he really into getting close to people physically. But she could dream right?

"Um... I don't know..." She opened her browser and looked up what was playing.

"Um..." Couple romance movies she wanted to see, but maybe Timmy might think she was expecting something... and he'd get uncomfortable... "Nothing we'd really like..." a action movie, that Timmy had said sounded stupid once before. And kid movies... wait. She saw it. A horror movie that had come out the day before, a zombie movie, her and Timmy both liked horror movies... "Wait there is one maybe... it's a horror film about zombies, you like zombies." and maybe... he'd pull her close during the movie... Focus Tootie! "Speaking of zombies... if the apocalypse comes... you still want me to be with you?"

"Yes idiot... I mean uh yes, you'd have to be a idiot to think I wouldn't." She squealed out again, forgetting to put her pillow over her face. Her face turned red as she realized what she had done... she wasn't sure what Timmy would think about that... she sounded desperate... she was but she didn't want to sound that way.

"So about tomorrow... I um..." she thought about it, and decided to tell a lie. "I have... an appointment tomorrow afternoon. So um..."

"Oh... maybe another time..." Did he sound disappointed... she had to tell him what she meant.

"No.. I meant..." she took a deep breath and let it out here goes. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to... maybe we could go to dinner instead, then go and see a movie after..."

"Yeah... we could do that." He sounded more relieved about it... maybe he wanted to have a real date with her. No... he was just desperate for company... "So I'll meet you at... that restaurant in the mall?"

"Yeah... it's a date!" Giggling she hung up the phone jumped up and onto her bed, bouncing around and giggling in joy. Then she sat up looking horrified. "What am I going to wear? What about my hair?" It had been a while since she even did anything to her hair... Maybe she should go get a hair cut tomorrow before her date... make up... did she need any? Her mind ran all which ways as she ran to the closet tearing through her cloths... "Black, black, black, black... Why is everything black?"

Because you like black... and Timmy likes black... Calm down it'll be okay... you could show up in nothing and he wouldn't care... then her blushed as she thought about it... Okay he'd notice that... but she had a point. He wouldn't care would he? Maybe she'd buy a different shirt... to go with her black skirt... something red... yeah red would work. Now make up... she looked through what she had... she didn't own much because well she didn't use much... maybe just lipstick, red... it would match the shirt she's going to buy... how about eyeliner? She spent the next hour stressing over everything she would need to do.

The next day she laid back in a salon chair, someone washing her hair before cutting it. She wished she did this more often, this was relaxing... if Timmy decided to do this more often... maybe she'd have a reason to, she smiled to herself, and sighed happily. This lady was the usual lady that cut her hair.

"You got a date tonight Tootie?" she smiled a dreamy smile, though she didn't realize it and nodded. She was in pure bliss at the moment. "So are we going to do any styling today?"

"No... I'm just going to put them up in twin-tails." Tootie said, she hadn't really worn her hair like that in a while. So it would be different, and would show off most of her face.

After her hair was cut, and dried. She walked into the most popular clothing store at the time, 21 something. She wasn't sure where they came up with the names to places, but this one seemed to be doing well, he had been one of the best stores for several years. She walked around the store, until she found a shirt she was sure would go well with her black skirt... it was red, and it was just the right color matching her lipstick... what luck, she thought. Grabbing it, hurried to the counter paying for it, then darting out of the store.

It was almost time, she thought as she finished putting her hair up into twin-tails, applying her lipstick and eyeliner. I'm not Trixie... but I think I look nice enough. She had always compared herself to that snob of a girl... and why wouldn't she... she always wondered why Timmy loved Trixie but never her. She debated on using her contacts tonight... but decided it would be best if she wore her glasses... it would be hard to lose those... and dropping a contact lens... best not to even let it happen. With one final look in the mirror, she grabbed her purse, and set out for the mall.

She stood by the big window looking out, she had come early... but she hoped that he would have been here early too. Timmy was never early... when he was Tormented, or Timmy. He was always either on time, or late. Usually late, but it wouldn't worry her... not tonight. This was her big night. Finally, her first date... and it was with Timmy. She had been busy looking out the window for Timmy, she didn't notice, or hear someone walking up behind her.

"Tootie? Is that... You?" Tootie jumped at the voice before turning around... It was Timmy... oh God he's so cute, she squealed in her mind before she was able to put a tight leash on her emotions... Timmy's mouth hung open slightly, as he just stared at her... what was wrong?

"Is there something wrong..." she looked down at her shirt... maybe she split her drink... or was her makeup messed up... her hands went to her hair... no it was in place... so then what?

"You're..." his faced flushed a bit, and his mouth closed... What was wrong... her heart started beating faster. Each second that passed was she was closer to just running home. "You're beautiful."

"Oh... I um..." her face turned red, which she was sure matched her lips and shirt about now... she wasn't sure what to say... no one had ever called her that before... she'd been called many things, a lot of them wasn't nice... but beautiful... "Um, thank you Timmy... are uh..." She had been crushing on his most of her life, and right now... she felt like she might just float away. "Are you ready?"

He nodded taking her hand... she felt him hesitate just before his hand touched hers... Timmy didn't touch anyone anymore... she knew that. It had to have been hard for him to force himself to do it... but she was happy he did... her heart fluttered, as they walked into the restaurant.

(Timmy's PoV)

"So about tomorrow... I um..." Tootie started, he was wondering what else she might have planned, and wondered what he might have gotten himself into "I have... an appointment tomorrow afternoon. So um..."

"Oh... maybe another time..." He was disappointed, he had been worried about what else she had wanted to do... he hadn't realized that he had started looking forward to the encounter... even if it had only been a little while.

"No.. I meant..." He waited for the damning words every girl told him, that she wasn't interested... maybe Tootie had thought about it, and decided dating a total outcast wasn't what she wanted. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to... maybe we could go to dinner instead, then go and see a movie after..."

"Yeah... we could do that." he was relieved that she wasn't just going to crush him like that... dinner was good... at that time there would be less people at the mall, so he wouldn't have to worry about being around all those people. "So I'll meet you at... that restaurant in the mall?"

"Yeah... it's a date!" He heard giggling over the phone before it hung up. And he was back wondering what he had gotten himself into. A date with Tootie... he never thought that this was what he would someday be doing... much less looking forward to it. He was excited, as he laid back on his bed. He tried to remember what Tootie looked like now... he had seen her of course at school, but he'd always stayed away form people, and in class he never even looked up from his book. He knew what she had looked like, she had been cute in her own way. Long black hair... up in twin-tails. He liked black hair.

He started to wonder what he would wear... the restaurant wasn't all that fancy... but if this was supposed to be a date... he would have to at least try to dress, in something other than what he normally wore. Nothing too big, he thought as he pushed himself off the bed, looking at the closet where, for most of the past few years, he'd just tossed things into without caring what happened to it.

The closet opened he looked through it... nothing really stood out, then again he never stood out. Maybe he had gotten in over his head. He could always buy something tomorrow... but did he really want to look that desperate. She knew he didn't wear anything new, and that most of the things he owned was faded because that's how he liked it. The new stuff was always so stuff, and uncomfortable... but if Tootie was dressing up... he didn't want to disappoint her. Wait... when did this become about disappointing Tootie, this is supposed to just be... going to hang out with a friend... wasn't it? No it's a date you idiot, his mind was back, and still obviously mad about being ignored.

So, his mind taunted him slightly, are you going to listen to me now, or ruin your only chance at a girlfriend? Girlfriend... no this wasn't about that... Tootie was just looking for a friend to hang out with... like me. Keep telling yourself that, the little voice in his head taunted again. After the internal struggle it was decided that he would go to the mall, the next day and find something better than what he owned... even though he knew Tootie would see this right off the bat... he never got anything new, it was a waste.

The next day he stood in front of the mirror, looking at a cleaner... better dressed version of the boarder line emo boy that usually looked back at himself. His hair covered half of his face, like he normally wore it, he wasn't sure why he had saw it once and decided he liked it, so he wore his hair like that. His stomach was hurting and more than once he wanted to call Tootie and just cancel... but that little voice in his head kept telling him it was a bad idea, and that if he did he might never get this chance again... So with that thought he went out, and made his way to the mall.

He'd left early and arrived early. He wasn't sure what he expected... Tootie wouldn't be leaving for a while yet so maybe he'd just wait around for her. Find a nice place to sit, and play some games on his phone. He walked towards a bench and veered off when he noticed the black twin-tails, attached to a girl looking out the window. The red shirt clung to her like a second skin, you could just see the slightest hint of skin, between the shirt, and the skirt... It wasn't that the skirt was short. Her legs had become much longer than he remembered, Makes sense, Vicki had long legs, it was only a matter of time before would grow... he just didn't imagine... she could look like this. Even when he was younger, he had always noted Tootie as 'cute', but now. Wow, his mind echoed his thoughts... obviously it liked how Tootie looked.

"Tootie? Is that... You?" Tootie jumped at the sound of his voice then turned around... Timmy's mouth hung open slightly, as he just stared at her... not able to think of anything else to say at the moment. His mind was too busy drooling... so much for listening to you. Something about how her lipstick matched her shirt... he just couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Is there something wrong..." she looked down at her shirt... her hands went to her hair... no it was in place... so then what? She looked confused as if she was noticing something that she couldn't find. It was cute... and he didn't know why.

"You're..." his faced flushed a bit, and his mouth closed... What was wrong... his heart started beating faster. It took him a few moments to get his mouth to form the words he wanted to say... that he never thought he would say. "You're beautiful."

"Oh... I um..." her face turned red, which almost matched her lips and shirt... in this moment, he reassessed everything he knew about MysticFae and Tootie... and with a smile he couldn't figure out why he had chased after Trixie all these years. "Um, thank you Timmy... are uh... Are you ready?"

He nodded taking her hand... he hesitated just before his hand touched hers... he didn't touch anyone anymore... he tried not to. Right now he couldn't remember the last time he had touched anyone. But he liked this, it made him feel good, made his heart beat faster. He felt great, this was his first step back into the real world... as he walked with her into the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

(Tootie's PoV)

Tootie was on cloud nine as they walked out of the restaurant. It had been an almost perfect dinner, with the exception that she noticed Timmy had a hard time concentrating on his meal. Honestly in her eyes that only added to the perfectness of the dinner, she only wondered if he felt the same way. Was it because he couldn't keep his eyes off her, like she hoped. Or could it have been that he just didn't want to be out in public, and didn't want to say anything since he had asked her. She wanted to ask, if she had still been MysticFae talking with Tormented, she would have. But it was different talking with Timmy, and him knowing who she was. She had always expected the worse when she found out who he was, she knew the day would come when he'd find out who she was. But this... she never expected him to ask her out on a date.

She stood next to Timmy as he paid for the tickets for the zombie movie they both would enjoy. While she liked the romantic movies, she also was fond of horror movies, she couldn't remember if she liked them, or if she started liking them because Timmy did. Either way they both would enjoy this movie. Before yesterday all of this had only happened in her dreams. She had thought about it a lot in the past twenty-four hours, she had thought... maybe with time, Timmy would have asked he rout to lunch as friends, or maybe dinner, as friends. But never would she have thought to be taken out to dinner and a movie, in a date setting. Obviously Timmy really didn't know what he was doing, like her, this was probably his first real date, she thought as they walked into the theater.

"I thought there would be more people..." Timmy said quietly as they took their seats, she looked around and was almost shocked. This theater was empty, except for a hand full of people scattered about. And no one with in several seats from where they were.

"That's good right?" She asked turning her head to look at Timmy in the dim lights, as he continued to look around. Timmy had almost become agoraphobic since something in his childhood had changed. She wasn't sure what it was, only that it had a big impact on his life, that distanced him from everyone.

Timmy just nodded as the lights in the theater turned down, and for a moment it seemed like nothing but the sound of his breathing, and hear heart beating faster, existed. Then the screen lit up and the normal sound check played over the speakers. And as the previews played she couldn't help but wonder still what had pushed the boy she loved into the little box he lived in. She had known almost everything there was to know about Timmy when they were younger, and for the life of her, she couldn't think about anything that had changed. Not anything that would have caused him to basicly close himself off. Then she shook her head, as the words 'Feature Presentation' appeared on the screen. She wouldn't ruin her first real date, by wondering. She was just going to enjoy it.

About half way through the movie she was glad that this theater for this show was almost empty. If it had of been full of people, she was sure there would have been people telling her to be quiet, when she squeaked or jumped when something happened on the screen had scared her. She liked horror movies, because she liked being afraid... only problem was, that in your own house you can turn the lights on and the movie isn't quite as scary... here not so much. Another terrifying scene, and another squeak from her that no one said anything, but she couldn't help but feel ashamed. She was fifteen now, she shouldn't be jumping because of a movie. She could only imagine what Timmy was thinking about her... and those thoughts, just brought tears to her eyes, and now she was really glad she wore he glasses and not her contacts. She looked over at Timmy, he wasn't watching the movie, he was looking down at the floor. His hands in his lap... maybe he was embarrassed. She felt a tear run down her cheek, then another, then more that she couldn't stop. I ruined the whole thing, she thought.

"I'm sorry." she said her voice was soft, and very quiet, but it seemed to bring him out of what ever he was thinking, and look right as her. He looked like he was trying to figure out what he was supposed to do.

(Timmy's PoV)

"I thought there would be more people..." Timmy said quietly as they took their seats. I thought there would be more people for this movie... zombies seemed to be the big thing now, he thought to himself

"That's good right?" Tootie's voice, had his attention back to her, where it had been most of the night. He couldn't believe how he had never noticed this side of her before. She was beautiful... maybe it was something that had always been there, and he had been too stupid to notice before. Either way he noticed now, and he wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do, if he was supposed to do anything at all. He just nodded to answer her question.

Something seemed to be on Tootie's mind as he watched the previews, but mostly looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to be deep in thought, and didn't seem to notice anything that was going on. After a few minutes, she shook her head, and seemed to focus on the movie. Through out the movie, there were little whimpers coming from Tootie... He thought she said she liked horror movies... why was she so scared? However the first squeak made him jump, he wasn't expecting that. He wanted to say something to her... let her know it was alright, and that it was just a movie. But he wasn't sure what to say, he tired a couple of times. Each time resulted in lack of figuring out what to say.

When he saw the first tear run down her cheek, he stiffened up a bit, Now he was sure he didn't know what he should do. He put his hands in his lap and just looked at the floor. Come on... say something... anything, he mind said to him. He hear her, but it was very soft, he almost didn't... but it was enough to bring him out of his own mind, "I'm sorry," He looked up at her, even in next to no light, he could see that her eyes were turning red. She started to get up to leave, and he reached out and grabbed her arm... he didn't want her to go. He wasn't sure why he didn't want her to go, but he wanted her to stay with him. Maybe it was because he hadn't noticed her like he had started to now... maybe it was because he didn't want her to run off crying. But he did know, he wanted to know what was wrong. When she tried to pull away form him he stood up, if she was leaving he was too. Where is this coming from, he asked himself.

"Come on," He put his arm around her. The first time he'd initiated physical contact with her that he could remember, aside from taking her hand to go to dinner. But that wasn't the same as this... She just looked up at him confused... "I was getting kinda boring..."

"Okay." he felt her relax some under the arm that was over her shoulder... he wondered if they looked like a couple as they walked out of the movie, the user told them to make sure they had their stub to get back in, Timmy ignored him, he wasn't planning on coming back today.

"Okay... what's wrong Tootie?" Timmy asked once they were outside, It had gotten cooler outside since he had arrived for his date with Tootie. Date with Tootie, those words even sound foreign in my head, he thought. But he wanted to know what was wrong.

"I'm sorry I-I ruined the movie... I got scared... and I know I m-must have embarrassed you." The tears started again, and her body shook sightly as she tried not to sob... he wasn't sure what was going through her mind. But right now he didn't like it, but wasn't sure why. Because she's upset idiot, his mind chimed in.

"Why didn't you just say something, we could have left." Timmy asked pulling her closer to him, he wasn't sure if she was shaking more because of her crying, or because of the temperature outside. He wished he has a jacket to give her to wear, holding her closer to him was making him feel strange. This was not at all like him. It could be... his mind echoed, which he ignored, because it hadn't given him much help today. And now he needed it the most. Tootie stiffened up at first being pulled close to him, he wasn't sure what she was thinking, whatever it was seemed to have faded away as she melted into his arms. Now what was he supposed to do? This was supposed to be just... what? This wasn't casual, it wasn't normal... not for you, his mind snapped. In fact none of this is normal, normally you wouldn't have even left your room at all today, it continued.

Then why was he here? Because you asked her out on a date, his mind continued as Tootie buried her face into his chest. Which each passing second his mind wasn't helping him, was making it worse. Did Tootie still have all those feelings she had about him when she was younger... Oh course she did, he thought, he had heard her on the phone when he asked her out... then again when he called it a date when she teased him. Each moment this continued the more she would think... no he couldn't be. He barely left his room, he had come here with Tootie, because he was lonely. What if she hated him if he couldn't leave his house... he'd lose the only friend he really had. He didn't want to lose her, even now with her this close to him, he started to breath faster. His clothing started to feel tighter, then he started to sweat even though it was cool. His mind was racing, he had started this... he kept worrying himself about what could happen, when he should have been thinking what would happen if he pushed himself. He was prone to anxiety attacks when he worried too much, he was lucky no one but his parents had ever witnessed it... well until now that is.

His backed away, he was looking around, hoping no one was out here... they were still watching their movies. His hand went to the collar of his shirt pulling it a way as he started gasping for air. He couldn't breath, he knew what was next. It always came next... he never remember it until right before it happened, right as the world around him started to become hazy, during these short seconds, when his mind started shutting he was almost able to think clearly. Before his eyes shut, his last sight was Tootie... she had looked so beautiful tonight. Maybe thats why he had forgotten to take the anxiety medication after eating. But now she just looked afraid... the she moved out of view as he felt like he was falling then darkness.

When his eyes opened he knew what to expect, paramedics were around him as he fought to sit up... unfortunately so were a crowd of people, he assumed had gathered to see the 'show' outside, instead of the ones they paid for inside. The paramedics tried to keep him down, but he fought against them, pulling the bottle of pills out of his pocket. The look on the paramedic's face softened some, and allowed him to get up. Timmy was completely embarrassed, he didn't want to say what had happened aloud. To many people that would laugh at him, he couldn't even handle a date, and a almost hug without freaking out, literally. The paramedic helped him up, and he looked around... it took him a moment to find her. He expected her with the crowd, but she was closer to him, just behind the other paramedic. She looked so small, and too scared to move. He just looked away and started him... she worried about embarrassing him tonight, but it turned out the other way around.

(Tootie PoV)

She was cold, and crying... she was so embarrassed about what happened in the theater, that when Timmy pulled her close, she didn't know what was going on at first. It took her mind a few moments to register what was going on. But after she figured it out, it didn't take long for her entire being accepted it. She felt like she was melting into him, as she buried her face into his chest. He sure smells good, she thought as she smiled. Maybe he wasn't embarrassed. Maybe he felt the same way about her now, like she always felt about him. There were a few times when he just knew her as MysticFae, that she thought he might be developing feelings for her... maybe he was now associating those feelings with who she really was.

Her face being buried in his chest, she noticed his breathing quicken heard his heart beating faster and faster. At first she thought maybe he was just excited, but then it started beating much faster. Then it was gone, he backed out of her arms. The hand that had just been on her shoulder, was now pulling the collar of his shirt... she stood there horrified... she didn't know what was happening. His body jerked violently, as he fought to breath, but he didn't. Even though it was only a few seconds, it felt like hours watching him. She wanted to help, but she couldn't move. Then he stopped jerking, and was looking right at her. His eyes started closing, and he started falling back. She tried to make it to him before he hit the ground... but only made it in time to keep his head from hitting the sidewalk.

"Someone help!" She screamed as she tried to rouse Timmy. Then he took a breath, and another... and another. He was breathing again, his entire body relaxed. Someone that worked in the movie theater had come out, a cellphone pressed against her ear. Tootie wasn't sure if the girl had heard her yell, or saw him fall. She really didn't care right now, as long as help was on the way. She didn't know when she started crying again, she didn't remember stopping from before. When she was asked questions about him, she answered in a mute voice while just looking at him, his name, his age, he was breathing... no she didn't know if he was on medication, and no she didn't know what happened.

It felt like hours had passed, until the ambulance arrived, and the paramedic's moved her to the side and started checking his vitals. Two were checking him out while a third was wheeling the stretcher out, when Timmy started sitting up. One of the paramedics tried pushing him back down, until Timmy pulled out a pill bottle showing it to the man. The paramedic didn't fight anymore, he helped Timmy up. Tootie watched him closely... to afraid to go over to him. He was taller than her... bigger than her... but for some reason in her mind he seemed so fragile... she wanted to run to him hug him, but she was afraid he'd break. Then he looked right at her... he looked ashamed... she wanted to say something but her mouth wouldn't work, before she had a chance to force the words out, he started walking away. By the time she got her legs working, and she ran after him after he turned around the side of the mall, but when she got there he was no where to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

(Tootie's PoV)

It had been two days since Timmy had... fainted. She assumed he had fainted, but she wasn't sure. With no one really left to ask since her parents paid no attention to her anymore. She had tried calling Timmy, but no one answered. Even online Timmy hadn't been on since the day they went to the movies. But she was concerned about what had happened, she had never seen anything like that. She only had one person she could ask... since her parents had stopped paying attention to her, this person had started acting a bit more kind to her, so maybe she could ask for help this once... she didn't know. But here she was in front of Vicki's room. She knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Vicki's voice snapped from the other side of the door... Okay maybe this wasn't a good time, Tootie thought to herself, as she thought about what she might say.

"I had... I wanted to ask you something... there's no one else for me to ask." Vicki answered the door looking concerned which wasn't a look she was used to on her sister. Maybe it was because she sounded worried is why Vicki looked concerned, and she was concerned. She wasn't entirely sure what had happened to Timmy, and she hadn't been able to get a hold of him since Once in Vicki's room, she didn't even remember how she got there, on minute she was in the hall, the next she was sitting on Vicki's bed explaining the events of the night to Vicki.

"So your dating the Twerp?" Vicki sneered, she might be acting nicer but it seemed some habits died hard with her. And picking on Timmy was one of her favorite habits. Tootie shrugged telling her that it was just one date, and she didn't know what it meant... but that she was more concerned with what was wrong with him. "Sounds like the Twerp had an anxiety attack..." She shrugged as if it seemed obvious in Timmy's case... maybe it had happened before when she watched Timmy. "You said he hadn't left his house but to go to school in years," Tootie nodded, "And I take it he hasn't had a girlfriend in those two years... which means he never had one." Tootie nodded again, even though she wasn't entirely sure on the matter. "Well sounds like the Twerp pushed himself a bit too much too fast... The pills he showed the paramedic were probably his anti-anxiety pills."

"So he was just nervous?" Tootie felt a bit more relieved, but still what happened seemed a lot scarier than just being nervous, Timmy stopped breathing.

"Kinda... but a lot worse. I knew someone in school who had them... she said she couldn't breath... it felt like she was dying and the worst part, there was nothing she could do to calm herself down." Vicki actually looked concerned. "He should have taken his pills that night. Now if you'll excuse me... I have things I was doing..." and just as fast as she entered... she was out again... Seems like the nice moments from Vicki came and went, and it just went.

She went across the hall back into her room, she wasn't sure what to do. She looked around her room... She had taken down most of the pictures she had acquired of Timmy when they both were younger. She still had a crush on him, but even she could see what she had done to her room had seemed more than obsessive. But now that she thought about it, she didn't even have one picture of him displayed. She remembered when she packed them all up... It had been around the time she met Tormented on the computer on a random MMORPG that she had come across. She was new, and he was anything but, and one of the only higher levels that took the time to help and explain things. Needless to say the kindness, even if it was on the game meant something to her, that night she had taken down all Timmy's pictures and packed them away. If she had of known then Tormented was Timmy, she would have kept a few up.

She wanted to see him, even if it was just in picture form. But the box that held what she wanted was in the attic, and after a couple of years there was no telling where it was up there. She knew nothing online had a picture of him, nor his name, designed that way on purpose. So she pulled out yearbooks from the last years... nothing. His name appeared, but above it was a simple black square with a gray human shape in the middle. So she started flipping through the pages... maybe some club or some random picture of the students held him in it. Page after page after page, found nothing. It seemed he stopped appearing in the yearbook when he was twelve. All that existed about him in the last four years was his name, no picture.

That was also the time that he seemed to have changed the most, she really didn't remember what caused his change... it happened so sudden. One moment he was happy, carefree... and the next day, he changed. At first she'd over hear him talking with Chester and AJ, about how he felt like something was missing. How he felt strange, which of course they ignored thinking it was just him being off... bad mistake. That was when Timmy truly vanished, when no one was left to care. She stopped on a page... it was winter in one of the pictures in the yearbook... after school hours, some kids were throwing snow at each other... she almost didn't even notice the person in the background. Looking at the others playing. Once she started looking closer, the picture wasn't of the kids playing in the snow... it was focused on the person sitting on the bench... and that person was Timmy... His usual black attire, she wondered how she hadn't noticed him at first, he stood out in the picture, black in an almost complete whiteness.

She sighed, then closed the book. That's not Timmy, not anymore, she thought. However her mind told her that one date didn't mean he had changed forever. Didn't mean that he would open up and want to be with her... the way he ran off that night... maybe he didn't want to be with her at all. She laid back in bed cradling the book that held the only picture of Timmy that was accessible at the moment, to her chest. Well the only picture of him older, anyways. Could she handle another rejection from him without it destroying her? She curled up in her bed, it was only one in the afternoon, but for some reason she felt so tired... her eyes drifted shut, and it wasn't long before sleep claimed her.

Beep, beep, beep! She reached over and hit her alarm clock. Stupid thing, why did I even set it for Saturday, she asked herself. Beep, beep, beep! She sat up looking at her alarm clock, intending to grab it and throw it... when she realized it was now four in the afternoon. Oh yeah, she thought she had laid down and taken a nap... then what was that... beep, beep, beep! It was her computer... she rubbed her eyes after pushing herself off the bed, and walked over to her computer. It was an IM.

1:22 pm

Tormented: Tootie?

Tormented: Are you there? I am sorry for embarrassing you at the movies the other night.

2:15 pm

Tormented: I don't blame you if you don't want to talk to me again.

2:37pm

Tormented: I'm really sorry...

3:17 pm

Tormented: I guess I really don't blame you, I mean I left and all.

3:42 pm

Tormented: Well it was nice having a friend while it lasted.

Tormented: Later Tootie.

3:46 pm

_Tormented has logged off._

Tootie stared at the screen, tears in her eyes. He tried to contact her... he wanted to talk to her... he felt ashamed that he had embarrassed her, but he hadn't. She was just scared, maybe he didn't know she went after him that night... maybe he just thought she wanted him to leave. And when he tried to apologize for something, he really didn't do on purpose, he was taking a nap... of all the times in the world to take a nap, why did it have to be when he needed her.

(Timmy's PoV)

He had just signed off of his messenger. He hadn't felt like going on it for the past two day... after leaving the mall that night after his anxiety attack she couldn't force himself to face Tootie. Something inside him screamed he wanted to see her again, but those feelings were foreign to him, so he didn't trust them. You don't trust anything, his mind retorted. Then again, his mind was the one telling him that it was alright, but she never answered. It was clear that she wanted nothing to do with him now. Good point, his mind pointed out. Not for the first time he wondered if he was insane having these mental discussion with himself. Everyone had their inner moments of figuring something out, but did people hold almost literal conversations with themselves... or was it only the lonely closed off people like him? People who don't have any real friends, and decided to to talk to himself.

He leaned back in his chair and looked around his room. It was all normal to him, but it was like he had just started to notice it, no pictures of friends, he'd never had a girlfriend so no pictures of that. A couple of shelves holding little items he'd bought, or books he liked. On the wall were a couple posters for an anime, and a couple from a game. A clock and not much else. His gaze went over his room and stopped at the shelf built into the walls, couple shelves held books, most of them held movies, and games. Even his bed was basic, plain wooden headboard, and foot board. Black sheets, comforter, pillows. Nothing in here really stood out. No awards, no pictures... but in a way it said it was his, because like him, it was empty, save for little things that would remind someone... he was alive, if not living.

The doorbell rang, at first he was going to ignore it... then remember his parents were on another vacation. It rang again. At one point he could see being upset for being left behind... now he realized without Vicki around, he was left alone... with spending money, and no one to tell him no. The doorbell rang again. He pushed out of his chair, and forced himself out of the room. He wondered who it could be... he didn't expect anyone. And rang again. No one ever came over... not for him anyways. Maybe it was one of his parents friends who didn't know that they were on vacation. As he went down the stairs whoever it was rang the doorbell once again.

"Jeez I'm coming!" he yelled as he got to the bottom of the stairs, he didn't know who was on the other side of the door. But he was going to give them a piece of his mind, he thought as he snatched the door open, "That the hell is so importa..." He stopped when he realized he was looking at a very shocked wide eyed Tootie.


	5. Chapter 5

Timmy's PoV)

"What the hell is so importa..." his mouth stopped working as he stared into he violet eyes of Tootie. He didn't even expect her to come, not after what had happened at the movies. Having embarrassed her like that he expected that she wouldn't have wanted anything to do with him anymore. She likes you... no wait, she loves you, his mind told him. He wasn't sure if he really even trusted his mind anymore, it was like everything else in his life now. He wasn't entirely sure what could and could not be trusted. Maybe that was because he had spent the last few years locked up in his room, unless he had to go to school. Spent his entire life online, playing this game or that game, and the only real friend he had made turned out to be Tootie, and that was just online.

"I..." she looked down to the ground, as if she was confused, "You didn't answer any messages or phone calls... I haven't spoken with you since the movies. I, you know, wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm..." he was what? He was sure he wasn't alright. But he wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He wanted to be around Tootie, but at the same time he wanted to stay away from her. She made him nervous. Her being close to him was the reason he had an anxiety attack, or well part of the reason. Her being close didn't help much, but it was because of his mind racing about what he should do... about what if she still wanted more from him, something he wasn't able to give. He stopped thinking a moment and looked back into her violet eyes... how long had he been thinking? How long had she been waiting for his response? Each moment that passed, he knew would make it harder to believe if he said he was alright.

"You're?" she put her hands on her hips, and Timmy knew that that never boded well. He was oblivious to a lot that existed outside of his own home, but he did know movies, and it didn't bode well.

"I'm... alright..." He started, then was interrupted by Tootie. He should of known it would happen.

"No... you wasn't alright. You fainted... or something back at the mall. What happened Timmy?" All fair questions, he just wished that he knew how to answer them. He knew what had happened to him, anxiety attack, or panic attack. He'd had them since he was twelve. He wasn't sure why they started, or what caused them. Only that they started right around the time that he noticed something was missing in his life. He'd never had to explain them before, the doctors had explained it to him and his parents. And during the time that he was thinking about it, she just stared at him. It wasn't like it was when she was younger, she was concerned. That was something he wasn't used to seeing in other people... well not towards him anyways. He was the outcast, and the freak.

"I'm not entirely sure how to explain it, only that... well sometimes, when I get nervous, or something... I get... well like that." That sounded just as stupid, as it did in his head. Where was his mind when he needed it. Not that it did him much good anyways. When the look on her face told him that she wasn't going to buy that explanation any longer, he decided to think on it a little more and try to make it more clear than he had tried, though not sure how well his mouth would work. "I'm not used to... doing so much outside the house. I thought it would be easy, you know, like when we were younger... Just going out to eat, just the movies... seemed simple. But it was too much and when I... when you were close to me... I... well..."

"Wait... you mean. You had a panic attack because you were close to me?" She seemed to think a little too long about that after he nodded, sadly that was all he could think to do at the moment. He wondered what she could have been thinking about... then had a good idea when her cheeks started turning red. "So I... made you nervous."

"Being there made me nervous... look..." He started. I wouldn't do that if I were you, not if you want to keep her as a friend, his mind, late as always. He was getting tired of this. He never knew what to do... he was always left in the dark until the last moment. Obviously his own mind had picked up that nasty trait. Sometimes he thought he would be better off dead.

(Short Tootie's PoV)

"I'm not used to... doing so much outside the house. I thought it would be easy, you know, like when we were younger... Just going out to eat, just the movies... seemed simple. But it was too much and when I... when you were close to me... I... well..." Timmy had said, and her mind took a little bit of time to process that information.

"Wait... you mean. You had a panic attack because you were close to me?" the thought made her heart skip. He got nervous by just being close to me, she thought, after all these years finally he's noticing me... Then she recalled the night after the movies, it had been unlike Timmy to pull her close like that. Just the thought of being that close to him... he could feel herself blushing. "So I... made you nervous."

"Being there made me nervous... look..." He started, then stopped, he looked confused. Like he wasn't sure what he should say. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. But she'd had her feeling dashed by Timmy numerous times, so she was ready for whatever he was going to say. It didn't matter anymore, she know KNEW that he got nervous around her. Now she knew he liked her, even if he wasn't ready to admit it just yet. "I admit, I'm not used to such a pretty girl being so close..."

"Oh... I..." Wait! What did he say? Her violet eyes, stared into his blue... and she knew the moment he realized what had come out of his mouth as his eyes widened. He said it, she didn't imagine it. Timmy Turner had just called her pretty. And it wasn't just a dream, couldn't have been just a dream. Timmy was always less nervous around her in her dreams, so this had to be real.

(Timmy's PoV)

What did he just say? No... what about Tootie made him think and say things like this? He wasn't sure but it made him really nervous. This wasn't who he was. He was not the kind of person that felt this way, and not about Tootie... then who? Not Trixie anymore, that coldhearted snob wasn't someone he wanted to be around anymore. And right now... looking at Tootie, he couldn't remember what attracted him to Trixie anyways. Yeah she was popular... and she was pretty... but really there was nothing inside that was desirable... not like...

"I uh... I have stuff to do..." Timmy said and waited for Tootie to say her hurried goodbyes before he closed the door. He leaned against the door stuggling for breath shortly after closing out Tootie, this was mild compared to the night at the movies... but it was still too much. His back slid down the door, until he sat on the floor. He pulled his bottle of pills out of his pocket, his hands shaking violently. He knew these wouldn't work fast enough to help him. He should have taken them earlier... with that realization he let the bottle hit the floor beside him, and sat there struggling to breath, he knew it would relent soon... but what was it about being this close to Tootie that made him feel like this? What was wrong with him?

Timmy let out a sigh of relief, now that he could breath, as he stood under the stream of hot water from the shower. The moment the minor attack was over, he took his pills and laid on the floor waiting until the pills started to work. It wasn't just the anti-anxiety pills, anti-depressants, along with other medication that his doctors told him that he needed. He admitted he did feel better with some of these pills. Though he wasn't sure that he felt better because he liked it, or felt better because they altered his mood. Now he wasn't depressed, but he was never happy, he just felt... normal. Empty but normal. He didn't have anyone to talk to about this, so maybe this was how you were supposed to feel, he didn't know. Well he didn't really care either.

Now that he could think about it would having to worry about another panic attack leaving him on the ground trying to breath. He thought about Tootie and what he was going to do about the situation. He couldn't really be her boyfriend... he couldn't even go out in public. Yes the medication helped but that was for smaller things, at the movies was easy even dinner was easy. There were little people there, but in a crowded area, all those people moving around bumping into him... trying to talk to him... No that he couldn't do.

Then there was the thought if this was real. Yes Tootie had always had a crush on him, but what if this was just some plan to get back at him for rejecting her all those times when they were younger. She was Vicki's sister after all, they could be in on it together. This was the kind of thing that Vicki reveled in. After all wasn't this what Vicki had done to him? Pretended to be a girl his age, strung him long enough to make him develop feeling for her, then laughed at him when she told him who she was. But then again this had been going on for a couple of years. It wasn't like Vicki to string out a plan that long... but Tootie... well she spent years trying to get him to notice her. This would be something she would do... Or at least he thought so...

But what if she truly liked him? Isn't that what he wanted? Someone to be around him, someone he could talk to and not be alone? No he wanted to be alone... just not all the time. That was the problem, no one would want to spend all their time locked up in a room with him, unless it was him. Only he could put up with himself that long. He just wasn't worth being around unless he was in some game... and even then all they wanted him for was because he was good at them... they never really cared that there was a person behind the character. They just wanted what he could help them get... just like in life.

And now with a clearer head then he'd normally have, he thought about the other thing that had started taking up much of his mind. About what it would be like if he wasn't here at all. Really there wasn't many options for a shut in like him, too afraid to even go out in public. Timmy didn't seem to be the kind of person that would think of suicide. Then again... he didn't seem to have much left. Oh his parents had money, he had a new game when it came out. His computer was top of the line, had all the electronics... yet they meant nothing to him. None of it filled the void inside. He wasn't sure if it was Tootie that would fill the void or not... And wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Author's Note: I'm going to leave it like this for now so I can get more chapters in other stories. Really hate to do it, because right now my mind is full of ideas for this one. But I made a commitment to the other readers as well


	6. Chapter 6

(Timmy's PoV)

A couple days later, he sat on his bed still slightly dripping, he hadn't made it home before the rain had started. He didn't care if his bed got wet, he'd be on some game for hours, surely it would be dry by then, even if it wasn't, it still didn't matter. Normally he would have called his parents if he thought a storm was coming and he was going to have to walk home, however no sooner had they gotten home from wherever it was they were they were gone again, it didn't matter. That was the problem really. How could he care about anything, or anyone if nothing mattered to him? That's not really true, his games mattered to him, some of the people he met that were in guilds, factions, or clans. He had belonged to many of each, but still they were just people that he'd never meet. Never wanted to meet... he had wanted to meet MysticFae. He still couldn't get it out of his head. Tootie, was MysticFae. And that thought only made him wonder about Tooties motives.

Why the hell do you even care, he asked himself. Why did he care? This wasn't really something he wanted... sure he wanted to know MysticFae better, because well he had known her for a while. Actually longer than any online friend. Oh he would have a few that he liked gaming with, but as he changed games he would leave everyone behind. MysticFae was the only one that he ever told he moved to a new game. But the first time she PMed him in the new game it shocked him, he hadn't expected her to follow him. And he really didn't expect her to start a new game from scratch. By the second and third game she had followed him to, he started having her help pick the next game they would go to.

Enough about this, he thought as he turned on his computer. He went to log into his account when he stopped. What if she's on? What if she's waiting for him? This is stupid, he thought as he turned off his monitor, left his room. I'll watch TV or something. Maybe order a pizza. That was about the only good thing about his parents... they left him plenty of money for while they were gone... the worst part, they were always gone. No wonder I'm so screwed up, first they leave me with Vicki, then they leave me alone completely to raise myself, he ranted to himself as he dialed the number on his cell. The person that answered recognized the number, called him by name and even knew what he was going to order. That's pathetic, the pizza place employees know me better than my own parents.

He turned on the TV and went straight to the DVR, and to one of the shows he liked, and waited for the pizza to arrive. It didn't take long for him to get bored with the show he was watching, he liked the show, but didn't care too much about watching the same show again, he'd always get about fifteen minutes into it before turning it to something else. He found himself on his phone signing into his messenger to see what was going on. He had forgotten why he wasn't on his computer, until he got a message from the one person he now remembered he had been avoiding, he'd even stayed home from school the last two days just to avoid her.

MysticFae: Are you alright Timmy?

Tormented: I'm okay, why?

He knew why she was asking, it was a stupid of him to even ask. She would know that he hadn't been at school. Of course she would have been looking for him, after not seeing him the first day. Plus the fact that she also had called several times. The only surprising part was the fact that she hadn't come over.

MysticFae: I haven't seen you at school, and you didn't answer my calls.

Tormented: I haven't been feeling well.

MysticFae: Oh.

Tormented: Yeah that's all.

MysticFae: Then maybe I should come over.

_MysticFae has logged off._

He just stared at his phone as if it might grow fangs at any second. The voice in his mind echoing the same thing over and over again. Idiot. It was at this moment he realized that he hadn't taken any of his medication today, he usually didn't when he was home alone. No stress, no random people... no one trying to check his temperature. The mere thought had him running up the stairs to his room, pulling out the pills he needed to take. As he took them, he just wished that they would kick in soon. Hoped that Tootie had things to do before she left home.

Someone knocked on the door. Should he answer it, or should he ignore it? He hadn't locked the door, and for some reason if he was supposed to be sick, a unlocked door wouldn't stop Tootie... he remembered too much from when she was younger, she wasn't the kind to just give up and go home. He walked over to the door, and tried to look sick though he wasn't sure if he was convincing, and opened it. The pizza had arrived, and it was still raining. Timmy was relieved for a moment as he paid for the pizza, until he saw Tootie running up the sidewalk.

"Timmy!" Tootie called as she stepped off the sidewalk and across the lawn. He didn't want to notice, yet couldn't help but notice how nice her hair looked in the rain, how even in the pigtails she still wore framed her face, she looked very beautiful. He shook his head as if that would get the thought out of his head. Wasn't long before she was standing in front of him on his porch. "I made it!"

* * *

(Tootie's PoV)

The rain falling behind her, she stared at Timmy. He just staring at her... it was like he was lost for a moment. How sick was he? She shivered slightly, the rain had brought cooler weather with it, and now she was starting to get cold, and he was just standing there. Just staring at her. Didn't he feel how cold it was, or was he just too sick?

"Timmy?" he just looked at her, his mouth now slightly agape. "Timmy?" Nothing... she snapped her fingers in front of his face... he blinked a few times, and his eyes focused on her a bit more.

"Oh uh... yeah..." Then he seemed to realize that it was cold, and raining and she was soaking wet and cold. "Oh... sorry. Come in." He opened the door and she followed him in. It had been a long time since she had been in Timmy's house. It had changed a lot, then again the new development just north of Dimmsdale cause an increase in Timmy's moms income. And the big promotion his father received, wasn't anything to laugh at. Yeah he could have ended up as popular as that bitch Trixie, but instead of branching out like most would have done, he sank deeper inside himself. She still couldn't figure out what caused the major change in him.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Timmy handed her a towel, she hadn't even noticed he left the room. She dried her hair, and did the best she could with her cloths. Timmy seemed to have thought of everything, she thought as she noticed the towels that were laid across the the couch.

"I'd offer you something to wear... but I don't think my clothes would fit you" he looked down at the ground, as her heart jumped... No his clothes wouldn't fit, didn't mean she didn't want to wear them. Maybe she could keep them... and she'd always have his scent... Whoa, starting to sound like young Tootie there, she thought to herself, trying to calm herself down.

"That would... um be better then wearing wet clothes..." What did I just say, she thought to herself mentally scolding her own mouth for betraying her. Well at least she didn't sound all desperate and crazed, and it would be better than having to sit in cold wet clothes.

"Okay, um bathrooms upstairs, come on I'll get the clothes." he said, he sounded hesitant as he started towards the stairs, which she followed. He wasn't used to anyone being over, that what it was. It had to be, it wasn't her that he didn't want near his room... his room. What did it look like? She had often wondered about it, before she found out Tormented was Timmy... after she found out all she could imagine was what she remembered his room used to look like. As she followed him up the stairs she kept trying to imagine what his room would look like.

When they got there and she followed him into his room, it wasn't anything like she expected. Normal people pictured a gamers room to look messy, or anime covering the walls. Even posters of this game and that game here and there. There was his bed made, black comforter, glossy black headboard and foot board. His dresser, nightstands, and stand that his TV sat on matched the head board and foot board. His computer was even black... the only thing that wasn't black in the room were his desk, which was a dark gray metal and glass. His carpet which was the same color as his desk. The walls were a lighter shade of gray, but it didn't leave much to the imagination. At first glace it seemed normal. There were a total of five book shelves in his room, about five foot tall. Only one of them had books, the others held games and movies. So many games... so many lives for him. Next was the smell, it wasn't unpleasant, and it wasn't cologne, more like just his natural scent in the air. It made her lightheaded, and brought back a lot of her obsessive thoughts.

"Tootie?" she looked at Timmy, again he stood there holding out something for her, and she was too wrapped up in things around her. It was the clothes that Timmy said she could borrow until hers were dry. She felt embarrassed as she took the clothing and went across the hall to where the bathroom was. She changed out of her wet clothing, and put on his. They were a bit big for her, but at least Timmy was smart enough to give her pants with an elastic waist so they would stay up. After she was done changing and her clothes put into the dryer, they returned to the living room, and decided on a movie to watch.

* * *

Authors Note: I know it was slow... and might have been hard to read... I swear better is coming. I said a couple chapters ago that I knew where I wanted to go, that I was having troubles transitioning it. I'm almost where I want to be so just bare with me. Things will pick up now that I've caught up to my ideas.

Am Sadi, The Sadist.


	7. Chapter 7

(Timmy's PoV)

Timmy wasn't sure what it was about seeing Tootie in something other than her normal style clothing. It wasn't like it showed the curves in her body, that he had just started noticing... he had never saw Tootie in that way. Honestly he hadn't even thought about the raven haired girl in years, until he found out who she was. If anything his clothes hid those features. Even so, he found it hard to no look over at her during the movie. Found it hard not to think about her. Several times he had to get up and leave the room, just to try and keep his breathing normal, his medication for anxiety barely working. Something about her made him feel... strange.

On his way back tot he living room, he noticed that the storm if anything had gotten worse. It was barely afternoon and it looked like night. Thunder boomed in the distance, only confirming that the main part of the storm, hadn't even gotten there yet. He wondered how Tootie would get home, he was sure he didn't want her going back out in that. Maybe her parents could come pick her up, as long as he didn't have to meet them he should be alright... his medication was starting to wear off. Sadly it wasn't time to take more... he'd been on it so long his body seemed to have started to build up an immunity to it, making it last less as long.

"But how am I going to get home then?" Tootie was talking, when he walked back into the living room. At first before he saw her, he wondered who she was talking to, then noticed the phone to hear ear. "But Vicki! Can't you come and pick me up?... Fine I'll figure something out, thanks for nothing!."

"W-What about your parents?" Timmy asked, and wondered why he started off with a stutter. Well his only options at the end of the day, was to send Tootie back to her house, out in this storm or let her use the guest room. Right now, he was afraid of both ideas, though he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he hadn't had anyone spend the night before... though that was years ago, and never a girl... Well this wasn't just any girl, this was Tootie.

"Vicki said they went to see our aunt, and won't be back until Monday." Timmy looked at his phone. Saturday he thought. He wished he remembered what the weather man had reported... but he was sure this storm would pass. "I'll just run home it's not all tha..." she was interrupted by the television beeping loudly. His heart sunk as he read the tornado watch for their area. Yeah he couldn't just let her go out there when it was dangerous... He looked at the TV again, the watch would be over... at midnight.

"W-Well there is a guest room here... I-If you don't mind staying here... I know you don't have anything with you, but it's just a night right?" Stuttering again... and why did he feel like he was trying to reassure himself more than he was Tootie?

The look she gave him seemed to make his knees weak. Why was his heart beating faster, just from the look she was giving him, from the way her cheeks turned red? Why does those beautiful violet eyes make him... Wait, wait... stop, his mind screamed, but it was already too late he had pushed himself over a cliff once again. He couldn't breath... This time he feel much slower, there was no impact on the ground like he expected... just something soft. Instead of the ceiling, all he could see was violet before everything went black.

(Tootie's PoV)

Tootie stared at Timmy, at first she couldn't believe what he just said... even though it was what she wanted more than anything in the world right now. This was not like him... not the Timmy he had become. Asking her if she wanted to spend the night here, to be safe instead of risking any harm going outside. He cares... and not just like a friend he really cares. Maybe he likes me more than a friend? Maybe... just maybe... The way he was looking at her, made her heart flutter. Her cheeks turned red, though it felt like her entire body was on fire.

The look of affection quickly turned to panic on Timmy's face... This time she knew what was happening, and she cursed herself... some how she put him this position... Sure she knew that he hadn't been sick, but she used it as a excuse to come over, a excuse to spend the entire day with him. To be close to him, and this happens, she thought as she lead/pulled him over to the couch. She wasn't even sure if he was aware of what was happening. She got him laid down on the couch, her face over his, she stared into his blue eyes... before they closed. As soon as they closed, he took a deep ragged breath, just like he had that night. Her hand cupped his cheek. She expected a little stubble, or it to be rough, thats how it was in the books. But his cheek was soft. She thought to herself, and before she could stop herself, she leaned down and kissed his cheek, softly caringly. She wanted to kiss him, but if she tried that while he was conscience, what would happen to him?

How long had it taken him to wake up at the mall? She couldn't remember it was all a blur... it had felt like hours. But it couldn't have been that long... she'd just have to wait. Her mind was racing even though she knew what happened. It was scary, she couldnt imagine what it was like for Timmy, passing out like that not being able to breathe. But she couldn't help but smile, she felt guilty about it but it make her happy to know Timmy got so worked up just from a smile from her. What she wouldn't have given years ago to have this effect on this boy.

Tootie sat next to the couch, she leaned her head next to Timmy, her eyes drifted shut listening to him breathing softly rythmicly. It was calming and relaxing. Maybe Timmy was sleeping now, he said it had been a long day earlier... he'd wake up soon. But the longer she waited for him to wake up the closer she drifted to sleep, she yawned and reached up lacing her fingers between his and closed her eyes, not knowing where any of this would lead when she woke up. Not knowing if this would bring them closer together, or push them apart. Right now, this was perfection.

(Timmy's PoV)

His eyes opened slowly, everything was blurry for a moment. His eyes focused, and he realized he was staring at the ceiling. Had he fallen asleep on the couch? He took a deep breath, and went to rub his eyes... his hand felt warm... and something was holding it. He looked down at his hand... and Tootie's hand... it all came back to him. He had fainted again... he sighed and leaned his head back... how pathetic was he? She smiled at him, blushed... that all it took to throw him over the edge? Just pathetic. He couldn't even really be with her... could he? He was starting to realize that maybe this is what he wanted. When he was younger he felt like this around Tootie before, that was when he thought he was allergic to her... as he grew he found out that it was because she made him nervous. And until now, he had always assumed it was because of her crazy obsession with him.

Now he started wondering if she made him nervous for a different reason. He more than anyone knew that emotions... his emotions anyways never really helped him, and thanks to the snob Trixie, all he ever really felt from a female was rejection and humiliation. He moved his fingers between Tootie's.

"You know this kind of feels good." he said aloud softly to himself. He could hear the rain beating against the windows, the storm was still in high gear, maybe he wasn't out that long then. He started to relax, when lightning struck close to the house, the thunders sounded like a cannon had gone off in the house, the vibration shook stuff on the shelves, and jolted Tootie awake... who was now gripping his hand hard. She looked around, looked at him... then her face turned red as she realized she was still holding his hand...She opened her mouth so say something... that turned into a squeak of fear as the lights went out.

He knew a lot about Tootie... from talking to her online for so long. Though he didn't know that she was afraid of the dark. Though the way her arms wrapped around him as she shook clearly told him that. He managed to get up, and feel his way through the kitchen until he found the flashlights. With the flashlight's light he was able to find the matches and start a fire in the fireplace. They had no choice for now, they both had to sleep out here tonight. This would be the only heat source until the power came back on. Once the fire's light illuminated the room, and Tootie had one of the flashlights, and only then did she let go of Timmy's waist, they sat just in front of the fireplace. However she didn't move far from him.

"It's okay Tootie." This confidence was knew... he thought as he looked over at Tootie. Her violet eyes wide in fear, then he realized what he hadn't noticed... that he should have noticed. Tootie wasn't wearing her glasses. She could see without them... but in the dark he wasn't sure. Either way something inside him said she needed him. "I'm here."

"It's hard to see," It wasn't hard for him to see, which only confirmed his suspicion, he knew that Tootie had contacts, and this just confirmed that she had rushed over without her glasses, and without her contacts. Her hand however quickly found his lacing her fingers in his. She looked towards him, her violet eyes a beautiful shade of deep purple, in the red light of the fire. He didn't plan it... didn't even think about what he was doing. His body moved on it's own and he leaned forward, at the last second he seemed to hesitate... her eyes had closed, she looked like she knew... hoped what was coming. Then something inside him broke, some barrier that might repair itself another time... that he might have to break through again. But at that moment it was gone and his lips lightly brushed hers, and that was all it took to ignite another fire. That little kiss... little brushing of lips turned into passionate kissing there in front of the fire. Maybe it was the dim lights, them being close enough her bodies touched, sitting in front of the fire... a stereotypical romantic setting, or maybe they were just the reasons they would use later for doing what they both wanted... All Timmy knew was his heart was beating faster... but he could breathe... between kisses anyways.

* * *

Author's Note: Stay tuned, more to come. I wrapped it up early... I just wanted to do something to make up for the last chapter. Once I get other chapters out I'll return to Timmy and Tootie. This story is far... far from over.

Am Sadi, The Sadist.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I know I said I would be working on other fictions, however when I stopped this one and tried to start another... this was all that I could think about, how I had left it right in the middle of a good part. My mind is screaming for me to finish it. So I have no choice but to continue this until my mind is satisfied. I don't know how long or short this will be. I just have to do something so I can work on my other fictions.

PS: Sorry about the PoV changing so much. I really should have done a joint PoV for this one, too late now since it's done . Oh well still enjoy.

PPS: There might be typos below, I'm hoping I got them all. I found out why some of them have been slipping past me. For some reason when I open a new document, I have to select the language I'm typing in... AND turn on spell check. I tried looking in every menu to make it remember, but I guess I'll have to be the one to remember. Well anyways wanted to get that out before I sent it off to the presses... well posted it anyways.

PPS Again: Sorry, what originally turned out to be a simple chapter just closing up thing. Sadly like before my mind ran away with the idea. So It ended up a bit longer than planned. But I'm sure you are not complaining.

Am Sadi.

* * *

(Timmy's PoV)

He wasn't entirely sure what to think when they finally pulled apart. Her face was red, her eyes were still closed. The one hand that wasn't still laced with his slowly reached up to her lips. He wished he knew what she was thinking. His mind seemed to have almost shut down. He couldn't think of anything, well except what just happened, and what all this meant. If she said something, anything he might be able to tell what should happen. What he should say. He just watched her. Her lips curved into a slow smile as her finger tips still brushed her lips. Given what he had known about Tootie, he expected her to scream... to jump for joy... quiet wasn't what he expected.

It seemed like eternity had passed before she opened her eyes. She looked at him her smile got wider, and now it seemed like she was fighting just to stay seated... or not to pounce on him, he wasn't sure which. Her hand squeezed his, and he felt himself smile. Not like he had before, this smile wasn't forced. He didn't have to try, and he really didn't know why he was smiling only that it felt good... he felt good. Everything else in his life had been crap... really, emotionally his life had been hell. This made him forget most of that.

"I, um... Timmy that was..." Tootie shook her head and just looked at him, the smile still on her face, her entire face now red. She looked like she was thinking of what to say, but couldn't come up with a word. He felt the same way, no word he could think of would compare to what happened. Almost everything seemed to shift inside him. In the end, she didn't finish what she started. She just grabbed him hugging him tightly her head on his shoulder. "Oh Timmy!"

* * *

(Tootie's PoV)

Her head buried in his neck, her face so red it felt like it was on fire. He hadn't been able to figure out what to say to him. The kiss... it was... perfect! She'd never really kissed a boy before, well except Timmy. That was NOTHING like this kiss though. This one made her whole body feel on fire. This one made her melt against him. She'd wondered what it would be like kissing him, she had gotten it wrong. Her imagination could have never mimicked that.

Slowly, Timmy reacted to her grabbing him. At first he had stiffened up, hesitant at first. But now his body started relaxing, his arms moved around to her back. It wasn't long before they both realized that sitting like this... more so kneeling hugging each other was not the most comfortable. Between the both of them they realized that him leaning against the side of the couch and her sitting sideways on his lap, seemed to be the most comfortable they could get on the floor.

Laying her head on his shoulder, she started at his face, or what she could see of it anyways. Yes he initiated the first kiss, yes he helped to find a more comfortable position... but he seemed to be fighting against himself now. She reached up and cupped his cheek, like she had seen in so many movies.

"Whats wrong Timmy?" She was sure she already knew. Timmy by nature was no longer a physical person... he had his limits, and she knew... just knew that he had pushed passed most of them tonight. But she was feeling greedy, why wouldn't she be. This was exactly what she had wanted for as far back as she could remember. She had wanted Timmy to hold her, and kiss her.

"Nothing." it had taken him a moment to answer, a little longer to turn his head and look at her. He looked worried, but she wasn't sure what could have caused him to be worried.

"It's okay Timmy..." was all she could think of to say. That said she knew he was worried... and said that she wouldn't push... while letting him know it would be alright.

* * *

(Timmy's PoV)

"Whats wrong Timmy?" Nothing was wrong, and everything. Oh he enjoyed the kiss... much more than he imagined he would have. He would have never expected to kiss Tootie, and enjoy it. Her hand on his cheek... no that felt really nice too. That wasn't the problem in his mind though, what bothered him was the fact that he didn't know if this was some kind of trick. Couldn't be though, could it? She seemed to have really enjoyed the kiss... That was what she had always wanted right?

"Nothing." He lied, he was worried that letting himself enjoy the kiss... hell kissing her in the first place would come back and bite him in the ass. If this was all just some kind of revenge... making him fall for her. Normally he could shrug that off. He did when Vicki had played her cruel joke. He turned his head and looked at her it wouldn't be the same now... he was starting to see what he was missing before, and again he wondered why he had never given this violet eyed, raven haired beauty a chance before. No, stop thinking about that, he told himself, don't let yourself get pulled in.

"It's okay Timmy..." simple words that could have held many different meanings. However it relaxed him, made him feel better though he wasn't sure why. Part of him told him that this was real... that he could trust her... He expected to have a anxiety attack during or before... but he didn't.

Tootie had relaxed a lot more, she no longer even seemed to even notice, or care that it was dark in the room still. The fire brightened the room slightly, but shadows danced on the outer edges of the room. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she was still awake, as she would shift from time to time. He was wondering what they'd do for diner since they couldn't cook anything without power. They still had pizza that he had ordered. He had ordered two pizzas, normally he would have ordered just the one, but there was a special... and he didn't care as long as it got there. Now he he was happy that he gave into the special.

"Hey... do you want..." he started to ask if she wanted to go ahead and eat the pizza, since it was all they had at the moment to eat. When Tootie's stomach growled. Her eyes opened slightly, even in the dim light he could see violet looking sideways at him. He held a straight face and pretended he didn't hear it... for about two seconds before he started laughing. Her cheeks turned redder than they were after they kissed. It was cute... though it only had him laughing harder.

She didn't look up much while eating. The nervousness he had felt when she first arrived was all but gone. He'd kissed Tootie, and even laughed at something cute she had done... not in a mean way... He looked at her, the best he could in the dim light. She sat with her back against the couch, her knees drawn up to her chest. Her face not really visible... had he upset her? Had she thought that he was making fun of her? He only laughed because it was prefect timing, on her stomach's part. Then again, he knew more than most... that being laughed at could hurt someone's feelings.

He set his plate down, then crawled over next to her. This wasn't his area of expertise, he really had no idea how to fix this. Maybe if he had a sister, or anyone close to him, he might know what he was supposed to do, supposed to say. His mind could only draw a blank, but his body didn't seem to have that problem. His hand reach out and touched her shoulder, he felt her body jump at his touch.

It felt like hours before her head finally looked up form her knees. Her eyes puffy, she seemed to be having issues focusing through the tears, and in the dim light without her glasses or contacts. Those eyes looked into his... he felt like she was looking inside of him. He's kissed her, he was here comforting her, or trying to. Why couldn't he just say something, do something to make up for laughing at her. It was an honest mistake. He remembered what it was like when Vicki had played that cruel trick on him... pretended to like him. Gotten him to fall for her... and when he was the most vulnerable... "I... I'm sorry... I wasn't making fun of you or anything... I... It was mean, I'm sorry."

That's it... Tootie had finally gotten what she wanted, what she had wanted for years. She had been vulnerable in those moments after the kiss, when sitting on his lap in the dimly lit room. He'd enjoyed every minute of that, but he hadn't been hoping for it... planning for it for years. When he laughed at her... did she think it had been some kind of game to him? Just a cruel form of rejection?

* * *

(Tootie's PoV)

Why did her stomach have to do that now? It was so romantic... it was her dream come true. Everything she had wanted for as far back as she could remember, was just that moment. Then he laughed at her... It wasn't her fault she was hungry. All she had had was a little of the pizza for lunch, being close to Timmy again was making her nervous again. So before her stomach was too knotted to eat anything more than a little. She ate a little of the pizza now, enough to make her stomach stop. Then pulled her knees up to her chest.

She jumped as she felt his hand touch her shoulder, at first she didn't think anything of it, until it didn't move from her shoulder. She hesitated a bit before lifting her head. She tried to focus on his face, but everything was blurry. So she focused on what she could see, his blue eyes, even in this dim light she could see his eyes. And he just looked at her, she wished she knew what he was thinking. That would have been too simple wouldn't it.

"I... I'm sorry... I wasn't making fun of you or anything... I... It was mean, I'm sorry." Somewhere inside of herself, she knew he wasn't being mean to her... but she was so used to rejection. No boys had ever paid attention her her, and Timmy... well he paid attention but it wasn't good. There was something about him though... something that made her want to chase him. Something inside him that made her giddy even when he ran.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He seemed to think about it for a while, but she didn't need to she remembered it clearly. It has always been a strong memory for her.

* * *

Six year old Tootie stood alone in in the middle of a play ground again. She wore a gray and black pleated skirt with leggings under it, a black jacket and hat covering her head. Her family had just finished moving into their new house. Her older sister Vicki had dropped her off at the neighborhood park, for the fourth day in a row. Vicki was supposed to be watching her but of course Tootie had been left there to her own devices. Vicki had been like this for as long as she could remember. She never seemed to care about her.

Tootie just wanted to be like her friends at her old school. Their older sisters and brothers were nice to them, played with them, and they were nice to her too. But Vicki never was, she was just well Vicki. She might be young, but she knew enough to know that she didn't seem to care. But none of that was important. She was here alone at the park. Where she came from that wouldn't have been such a bad thing. She had friends there, people she had grown up with all her life. Normally she wouldn't have worried much. She was a happy go lucky kinda girl. But before she had left she had went tot he dentist and eye doctor, ending up in braces, and glasses. Her old friends didn't mind... but the newer kids she'd met the other days, well they hadn't been very nice.

Tootie started heading towards the swings, she watched the other kids run around any play. She wanted to go over she wanted to play with them. They weren't nice to her, and she didn't understand why. She was nice she shared well, her teacher back in her other school had said so. Today unlike the other days she didn't bother going over to them. She just watched them as she sat on the swing, and waited for when Vicki would come back to take her home.

"Oh look! It's _that_ girl again!" A black hair girl called pointing her way. She had a pink hair band in her hair, a white skirt and matching leggings, and a pink turtleneck. If she remembered right this girls name was Trixie. She remember the other kids talking to her one of the other days. She was by far the worse of the group. The one that seemed to be in charge.

A couple of the other kids snickered, and laughed. The other days the kids had left her alone after she had tried to be friendly. Now they seemed to be coming her way. This Trixie girl was bad news... even meaner than her sister Vicki. Vicki was mean, but she was open about it, Vicki didn't hide behind fake smiles... she wished Vicki was here. Even though Vicki was mean to her, she wouldn't let all these other kids pick on her, she just knew Vicki would help... she was her sister after all.

"What are _you_ doing back? I thought I made it clear enough that we didn't want you here." the girl sneered, looking at her. Some of the other kids sneered with her, but not all of them seemed to share her opinion but were too scared to say otherwise.

"I... Uh..." Tootie didn't know what to say, but she was interrupted anyways.

"I... Uh..." The Trixie girl mocked. Then started to say something else, but she too was interrupted.

"She can be here," A boy walked from the side, he had a pink hat on a gray jacket, and black pants. His eyes were a pretty blue. He had a slight smirk on his face. In a few years she would notice, that this was before Vicki... before he changed... and well before he lost all hope.

"Oh yeah Timmy? Who says?" The girl snapped, the false smile no longer on her face. There was something between them, maybe it was because he didn't seem to follow like the others. Maybe when he grew up he would, but for now he didn't care.

"I do," he shrugged, surprising her as well as the Trixie girl as he took her hand and pulled her to the other side of the park. They sat on a bench. Tootie told him all about her old home, her friends. The it got to her new house, and family. So she didn't make a lot of new friends like her mother had told her, she met Timmy. Since he was the only one that was nice to her, it was something.

* * *

Little Did Tootie know that new friendship wouldn't last long. But she had never given up on that nice boy she met the first day that listened to her talk about everything she missed from her old neighborhood. It was simple things now that she thought about it, now she was older that didn't mean much anymore. But the boy... that boy was starting to come back. Something changed in him after a few weeks. He didn't seem to remember her... or tried to forget. Maybe he went through a not liking girls phase, and she was in the wrong place when he started noticing them again... No point in thinking about that, she had him now... didn't she?

"Yes..." Timmy said after a long pause, maybe he was remembering the same thing she was... she wondered how he remembered it. Did he watch her the first few days? Watched how lonely she was before he came over to save her from Trixie. "You looked so sad."

Timmy's hand reached out and touched her knee, and she leaned against him. He was very close her her. She wondered how long it would last. Timmy wasn't a touchy feely person, as much as she wanted him to be. This was just the start she thought as she leaned her head up, their lips meeting again. It might just be for now... for this minute. But she planned to take full advantage of it.

Soon it became dark, she clung to Timmy as he went to the downstairs closet to get pillows and blankets. He made a small pallet in front of the fireplace. This too she would take advantage of, he had originally planned to make two near the fireplace. But it was a colder than usual night. She insisted it would be better if they shared a pallet for body heat... that wasn't her real reason, but Timmy couldn't a rgue with it, even though he tried.

It was awkward at first finding a position that didn't embarrass either one of them too much. Though she was sure it embarrassed him much more than it did her. Finally Timmy lay on his back, with Tootie curled against his side her head on his chest. This is what dream are made of. This is everything she could have ever hoped for. Even if this Timmy went farther away in the morning, she would know he was in there somewhere. All she had to do was sit, wait, and be with him as much as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

(Timmy's PoV)

The next morning Timmy opened his eyes, and he couldn't figure out why he was on the floor... he tensed up when he felt something against his back. It moved slightly... repetitively. Then the night before came back to him. The rain... the storm... the power going out. Tootie had come over. He went to move, then he felt something cling tighter to his side and it didn't take him long to realize that what was moving against his back was Tootie breathing, and what had grabbed him was her arm. He slowly moved her arm off his side, and slowly got off the pallet of blankets on the floor.

Floor hurt my back, he thought as he went to his room... he needed to get his medication before she woke up... before his mind had a chance to fully register what happened. He'd take his medication... he'd... he'd... take a shower! That should be enough time for it to start working, as long as he didn't think about the night before... not yet. Not now.

He went up the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could. A normal boy would have laid there with the beautiful girl, and just absorbed the feelings. But like Tootie said herself, he was not normal, and right now he agreed with her... No, stop thinking about that. He thought as he made it to his room, taking out his morning doses of medication. Right now there was only really one medication on his mind, but after so many years, this had become a habit of opening each bottle, in the same order, and taking them at the same time. The power had returned he thought as he turned out his desk light.

Once that little habit, that at the moment he cursed, was over he gathered up a change of clothing and darted across the hall into the bathroom. Once in and the door closed and locked, he leaned against it a moment catching his breath. He hadn't realized that he'd done everything so quickly... that or he was going to have another panic attack. He waited... but he was still able to breathe and he wasn't blacking out. He sighed... at least he didn't freak out. Now all he had to do was shower, and of course wait for the medication to run it's course... start it's course rather. He stripped off his clothing dropping them into the hamper... which only reminded him that he had to wash his clothes soon.

He though about what all he had to do today, as he turned on the water letting it warm up. It was really nothing new, with his parents gone all the time, he was used to having to do these things. Cook his own meals, wash his laundry, and the dishes. Honestly his parents had left him a card tied to their bank account so he even paid the bills for them... seeing as they were hardly ever here anymore guess it was easy to forget the house with him in it.

He didn't really mind, he thought as he got under the stream of water, letting it wash away the frustrations of the day before, for as long as he could remember they'd done this... though before not as much and for shorter periods of time. As far back as he could remember. Even before Vicki, a name that still sent chills down his spine, had moved into the neighborhood and started being his babysitter, there were others. The sick twisted truth was that he knew Vicki, a lot better than he knew his own parents. At least Vicki was honest... she was mean, yes. She was twisted and tortured him, yes. But she never hid that fact to him, he knew where he stood with her.

"Timmy?" He heard her voice from the hallway, he wanted to ignore her, but he couldn't do that. Actually he felt kind of guilty for leaving her there alone. It was morning, though it was still dim outside... maybe the remaining clouds from the storm was blocking the sun.

"Be right out..." he said rinsing the soap off his body. He hoped that it had been enough time for the medicine to work. Well it wouldn't be the first time... and if he did it again, he doubted it would be the last. He turned off the water, and dried himself then dressed. He didn't like his reflection, he had always tried not looking at it... it caught his attention this time, and he just glared at it as he made his way to the door. He paused a moment to try to at least stop glaring... once he though he had accomplished a normally look. He opened the door, and almost laughed.

There was Tootie, he hands between her knees, moving from one foot to the other. One of his pig tails had come undone so half of her hair was free, most of which was stuck to the side of her face... he didn't get to admire her long before she rushed passed him, and he was pushed into the hallway and the door closed behind him. He walked downstairs laughing inside... wondering if Tootie had forgotten the bathroom downstairs. It had been a while since she had been here.

He cleaned up the blankets, the the mess he couldn't clean in the dark and had started breakfast before Tootie had come back down. Her hair had been fixed, she looked at him sheepishly. She looked embarrassed that she had been so forceful with him. Though he understood, maybe it came from living with Vicki. He didn't care... not really.

"Sorry about..." he stopped her in mid-sentence.

"Don't worry about it Tootie." He smiled, then turned his attention back to what he was cooking. "If you want... you can grab some cloths out of my room... and shower if you want."

(Tootie's PoV)

"If you want... you can grab some cloths out of my room... and shower if you want." At first she didn't really mind, she could shower at her house... but the more she thought about it... the more appealing it sounded to be alone in his room, and able to look around properly... again she had to stop herself from becoming too obsessed. He's letting you, you don't have to sneak around.

"Uh... Yeah... I'll go do that." She wasn't feeling all that well, but she darted back the way she had come from, and up the stairs, and back into Timmy's room. She looked around once more. It all looked the same as before she wandered around the room. It looked more plain now than it had when she first stepped into it, maybe that was due to the fact that the first time she wasn't snooping. Well she wasn't snooping now... not really. She was supposed to be in here.

That's what she kept telling herself the entire time she looked through his drawers. Clothes, clothes, cloths... didn't boys keep other things in their dressers? She had a drawer just for odd things. She knew Vicki had one... but Timmy didn't seem to have that... not that she was completely snooping. While she was looking, she grabbed a pair of his jeans, and a t-shirt. She found a pair of socks since her shoes were still soaked. Not much she could do about that, she'd just have to hope that those and her under clothing would be dry before going home. Once she realized she had been gone too long, she left Timmy's room and entered the bathroom.

Tootie stood in front of the mirror combing her hair. Looked at herself in the mirror, like she had so many times before. She didn't think she looked all that bad. She was no Trixie... Trixie... now that she thought about it. Since before the night she and Timmy went on a date, she hadn't heard about that dumb snob once. Timmy had said he was done with her many times, but he always got over it. Was he really done? Could it of been because of her? Timmy did say she looked beautiful that night. She grabbed her hair ties and stuffed them into the pocket of the slightly too big jeans. Timmy wasn't much bigger than her, but her waist was smaller than his, so they would slip if she didn't hold them up... without underwear on she refused to take more than one hand off of the waist at a time. She just wished she felt better.

She looked through the archway into the kitchen where Timmy was putting things on the table. Not how she would envisioned her first breakfast with Timmy... but it would be great. She walked through the door, Timmy looked happy that she was there. It made her wonder just how many meals he had eaten alone... she couldn't really remember seeing his parents much in the last few years. Not at any of the the open houses at school. Timmy was the one that did the chores around the house. Even though she had started falling for Tormented, she'd still watch Timmy when he worked outside, he was still Timmy and she was still herself.

"Breakfast is ready," Timmy looked down at the table, she knew he was not used to this. So she took her seat and started eating. It was actually nice. Breakfast for her usually consisted of awkward silence from her parents and Vicki teasing her for something. Granted the teasing had lessened since her parents started ignoring her, but she was still Vicki.

"This is good," she said as she moved her eggs around with her fork. It was good, just her stomach wasn't agreeing with her at the moment, she still wasn't feeling all that well.

"Are you alright?" she looked up form her plate. She gave him a half smile.

"Just not feeling well is all," she wondered if she was starting to get sick from being soaked yesterday. That's silly, you can't really get sick from being out in the rain. She did have troubles sleeping last night, due to the fact that she was curled up with Timmy and Tormented, even being the same person, they were the only two boys she had crushed on. Now with out a doubt she knew Timmy and her were meant to be together, since her was both Tormented and Timmy. What are the odds that the person she started to fall in love with was Timmy and she didn't know? Timmy's fingers snapped in front of her face, she looked up at him, he was now next to her looking down at her. "Hmph... what?"

"I asked if you were sure, and you didn't' answer..." Timmy's hand touched her forehead, and he 'tsked'. "Your feeling a bit warm, maybe being wet, and being cold in here last night made you sick."

Maybe he was right... she didn't think she could get sick from being wet... but then again the cold could have lowered her immune system and she had caught a cold or something. He put a glass of orange juice in front of her, she didn't even recall him moving. After drinking it, she barely heard him telling her that she should lay down. She expected him to lead her to the couch, instead she was lead up the stairs. Guest room maybe, she was starting to feel dizzy.

"Almost there..." he was now holding up the jeans she was wearing, had they fallen down? Right now she really didn't care... she would later. She looked around, she knew this room, it was Timmy's. He pulled back the covers, and laid her down, maybe she wasn't feeling well from lack of sleep, she had tossed and turned most of the night. Timmy put the covers over her, and was about to walk out, when she grabbed his wrist.

"Can you..." She knew what she wanted, she wanted him to lay with her... or at least sit with her, "Can you stay with me?"

"I uh... I guess I could sit with you for a while." It was better than nothing she thought as he sat on the bed next to her. She smiled, she felt sick, like she could throw up at any moment but with him sitting here with her, it was worth it. Her eyes closed, and let sleep claim her... like the night before she woke up, and it didn't feel like she was asleep long. She felt something on her waist, and warm air on the back of her neck. She turned her head enough to see that Timmy was curled up behind her. One of his arms under her neck, the other draped over her side. She felt better... oh she still felt sick, she just felt better for a different reason as she closed her eyes again. This time, she slept soundly, knowing Timmy had curled up with her on his own.


End file.
